DC Nation
DC Nation were shows and shorts based on DC Comics that aired on Cartoon Network on Saturday morning. It premiered on March 3, 2012, and is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Some of the shows in DC Nation include Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Young Justice (with Beware the Batman in 2013).CGI 'Beware The Batman' Coming to Cartoon Network in 2013 | Screen Rant. On June 8, 2012, Cartoon Network announced that it would revive the Teen Titans animated series as Teen Titans Go!, based on the New Teen Titans shorts, in 2013; episodes began airing in April of that year. Shows Previous series include Young Justice and Green Lantern: The Animated Series. The current lineup includes Teen Titans Go! and Beware the Batman, along with DC Nation Shorts. Theme songs *Skrillex – "Rock N Roll" * Richardson & Macklin & Tom Ford – "Acid Cube" Shorts Many short films produced by Sam Register air on the show; they are mainly comedy. In the first season, these included New Teen Titans, S.B.F.F. and DC's World's Funnest from Aardman Studios. Season two saw two additional short series: JL Animals and Amethyst: Princess of Gemworld. Controversy On October 13, 2012, two weeks after the block had returned from a summer break and ten hours before the block was supposed to air, the block was ceased from the schedule by Cartoon Network; an hour of DreamWorks Dragons was shown on Saturdays with Johnny Test on Sundays. DC Nation workers were told about the action by fans. Later that day, Cartoon Network and DC Nation's Facebook and Twitter profiles stated that the block had been put on hiatus and will resume airing in January 2013. An online petition was started that day to bring back the block by the end of the year and reached its first goal of 10,000 signatures on October 15. Green Lantern episode "Steam Lantern" and Young Justice episode "Before the Dawn", episodes that had been scheduled to air, were released to the iTunes Store and became the top two television programs of that day, and became available on Amazon.com on October 16. No official explanation has been given for the extended hiatus. As of October 13, all DC Nation seems to consist of is Teen Titans Go! repeats and various shorts, as well as being pre-empted at least four times in 2014 for special programming (such as the HD remaster of Pokémon: The First Movie). Young Justice, Green Lantern and Beware the Batman were all canceled with little or no information given to the fans about these shows other than a rumored report that the DC parent company didn't feel these super heroes shows lack of humor appealed to kids anymore and so they pulled the cartoons. The block appears to have been discontinued entirely as of April 2014, with the shorts airing exclusively during Teen Titans Go! premiere episodes on Wednesday nights. References External links * }} Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Superhero television programs Category:American children's television series Category:Television programming blocks Category:DC Nation